everythingtranscriptfandomcom-20200214-history
Long Night of Solace (Halo: Reach)
{Cutscene} Szurdok Ridge, Ütközet August 13, 2552 20:07 Hours Screen fades into a dust cloud as a Scarab walks by. *'Auntie Dot (COM)': "Our foe is more devious than we imagined. That spire was indeed a teleporter linked to a cloaked, Covenant Super-Carrier... A grave threat." Noble Three, Five and Six arrive at a cave, Jorge carrying a large briefcase. *'Auntie Dot (COM)': "Thankfully, help is imminent. Sixty percent of the UNSC fleet is en route to Reach from existing deployments. The first battle group should arrive within forty-eight hours." Jorge tosses the briefcase at Emile's feet. *'Jun-A266': "Forty-eight hours? (removes his helmet) That's imminent?" Jun wipes off Jorge's shoulder pauldron. *'Jun-A266': "Uh-oh. Who's your money on this time?" *'Jorge-052': "Her." *'Jun-A266': "You always pick her." *'Jorge-052': "She's always had him dialed in." *'Catherine-B320': "That thing's crushing us, and we're waiting for backup? They'll be backing up a graveyard." *'Carter-A259': "All our nukes are either out-system or went down with the ships that carried them. You're preaching to the converted." *'Catherine-B320': "How converted?" *'Carter-A259': "I know that look, Kat." *'Catherine-B320': "You can say no." *'Carter-A259': "No." *'Catherine-B320': "You don't even want to hear it?" *'Carter-A259': "...Fine. I'll hear it." *'Catherine-B320': "Remember that accident a couple years back? Colony ship en route to Cygnus . Seven hundred dead?" *'Carter-A259': "Vaguely. A slip-space drive malfunction, right?" *'Catherine-B320': "Actually, it worked fine. The drive was mounted improperly after a service haul-out. When it fired it teleported half the ship to oblivion." *'Carter-A259': "And this is relevant...how?" *'Catherine-B320': "A certain Covenant Supercarrier could, with some assistance, suffer the same unfortunate accident..." *'Carter-A259': "Even for you, Kat, that's-" *'Catherine-B320': "Inspired?" *'Carter-A259': "Not the word I would use." *'Jorge-052': "What's going on?" *'Carter-A259': "Go ahead. Explain. Kat reaches for Emile's kukri, he stops her. *'Catherine-B320': "May I?" Emile allows her to take it. *'Emile-A239': "Don't cut yourself." *'Catherine-B320': "Objective? Destroy Covenant Carrier in geosynchronous orbit above us." *'Jorge-052': "This sanctioned, sir?" *'Carter-A259': "What do you think?" *'Jorge-052': "Oh." *'Catherine-B320': "Method? A slip-space drive in lieu of the nukes we don't have. Delivery system? Us. Solvable? Getting us up there. That, and getting our hands on a slip-space drive." Kat gives Emile back his kukri. *'Catherine-B320': "Thank you for sharing." *'Carter-A259': "So...all we need is orbit-capable transport, and the single most expensive piece of equipment made by man?" *'Catherine-B320': "As a soldier in the field I couldn't possibly have access to those kinds of resources- that said, a good place to look might be... I don't know, the nearest nonexistent launch site in the nonexistent Sabre Program, dismissed by three administrations as preposterous rumor... And in which our newest member was certainly never a pilot." They all look at Noble Six. *'Emile-A239': "You're scary, you know that?" *'Catherine-B320': "All we need is a green light from Holland." *'Carter-A259': "Good luck with that." Kat hands Carter a data pad. *'Catherine-B320': "You're the one asking him." Carter reluctantly takes the pad, and turns away. *'Carter-A259': "Oh, there's no way in hell he's gonna go for this." Fade to black. Screen fades back to a lake. Sabre Program Launch/Research Range, Farkas Lake, Eposz August 14, 2552 12:48 Hours The screen moves to show the launch facility. A UH-144 Falcon drops off Nobles One, Two, Five and Six at a beach, downrange from the facility. *'Jorge-052': "Bit of a hike to the launch facility." *'Carter-A259': "Anywhere closer's too hot to land." *'Catherine-B320': "Copy that, Commander." *'Carter-A259': "Move up the beach, Noble." {Gameplay} First Floor: Aliens, Beaches, Secret Launch Stations Noble team moves up the beach, eventually reaching an area where a Spirit is dropping off several Covenant troops. The launch station is now in view. *'Catherine-B320': "Launch facility, dead ahead." Noble Team eliminates the first wave. Several Orbital Insertion Pods hit the ground near Noble Team. *'Carter-A259': "We've been engaged!" After eliminating the enemy forces, Noble Team moves up the beach, as they do, a Seraph is shot down by an anti-air turret and crashes into the base. *'Jorge-052': "More hostiles in the rocks to the south, root 'em out." Noble Team soon clears the area of hostiles. *'Male Army Trooper #1': "Everybody inside, more hostiles on the way." *'Carter-A259': "Inside Six, let's go." Noble Team enters the base. A Pelican drops additional troopers to combat Covenant forces outside the gate. *'Female Army Trooper': "Spartans coming in! Watch your fire!" *'Male Army Trooper #2': Flight control's this way! They're expecting you." Noble Team arrives at the area where the Seraph crashed earlier. *'Jorge-052': "Still can't believe Holland said yes to this." *'Catherine-B320': "Well, some plans are too good to say no." *'Male Army Trooper #3': "We got a Wraith on the lower platform!" *'Carter-A259': "Let's get that Sabre airborne before he changes his mind." *'Male Army Trooper #2': "Control's right through that door, Commander." As Noble Team heads for the control room, an Army trooper is thrown into a wall. A Sangheili Officer emerges, and is quickly dealt with. *'Base PA': "Warning: launch facility breached. Covenant forces have entered the base." Noble Team reaches the control room, which is filled with dead troopers. As they reach the far side of the room, a bulkhead opens to reveal a Sabre. *'Carter-A259': "Jorge, Six: get to the Sabre before the Covenant wreck it." *'Jorge-052': "What about you and Kat?" *'Carter-A259': "Jun's on his way with a Falcon, we'll exfil after you launch. Move! *'Jorge-052': "You heard him. Six, let's go." *'Male Army Trooper #4': "Launch teams, Sabre is prepped and ready for launch." Noble Six heads up the ramp to the Sabre's cockpit. {Cutscene} Six and Jorge enter the cockpit, after which the ramp detaches. *'Sabre Computer': "Struts disengaged. Commencing launch in T-minus 5, 4, 3, 2..." The Sabre's engines ignite, and the fighter lifts off from the facility. Soon another Sabre can be seen lifting off from another facility. *'Sabre Computer': "First stage engine burn nominal." The Sabre leaves the upper atmosphere and enters low orbit. *'Sabre computer': Stage separation in 3, 2, 1... Stage separation." The Sabre's booster rockets detach from the fighter. The Sabre immediately heads for Anchor 9. *'Sabre Computer': "Second stage ignition confirmed." While on the way to the station, several views of Reach are shown from the Sabre, one showing a hurricane. Six and Jorge soon arrive at Anchor 9. {Gameplay} Operation: UPPER CUT *'Holland (COM)': "Noble Actual to Sabre Bravo-oh-two-niner, over." *'Jorge-052': "Copy, Actual. Colonel Holland?" *'Holland (COM)': "Affirmative, Noble Five. Welcome to Operation: UPPERCUT. I'll be your control from here on out." *'Jorge-052': "Understood, Colonel." *'Holland (COM)' (Easy or Normal difficulty): "Noble Six, these Sabres have been customized for orbital defense; you may need to get reacquainted. Rendezvous at Anchor 9 with the Frigate Savannah and the other Sabres as soon as you're ready. Holland out. *'Jorge-052': "You're all warmed up, Six; we should head for the Savannah." *'Jorge-052': "Multiple unidentified contacts!" *'Savannah Actual (COM)': "Savannah Actual to Sabre teams, be advised: we have bogies inbound." *'Anchor 9 (COM)': "Anchor 9 to all UNSC ships: station defenses are down. Requesting combat support until we can bring them back online." *'Jorge-052': "Here we go, Six. Show them what you can do!" Multiple Banshees enter the area and are immediately engaged by the Sabres. *'Anchor 9 (COM)': "Defensive batteries are at 56%; hang in there, Sabre teams." The Sabres quickly eliminate the Banshees. *'Anchor 9 (COM)': "Anchor Niner to UNSC ships: impulse drive signatures detected, fighter-class. Heads up, Sabres." Multiple Seraphs soon enter the area. *'Holland': "Sabre teams: use your guns to take down their shields, then hit 'em with your missles!" *'Anchor 9 (COM)': "Defensive batteries at 79%; buy us another minute Sabre teams." The Seraphs prove to be more of a threat but are soon destroyed as well. *'Anchor 9 (COM)': "Anchor Niner to all craft in the vicinity, be advised: we show a large attack force inbound. Combat air patrol and Sabre teams are directed to engage and defend the station." *'Jorge-052': "Is there any place the Covenant isn't?" *'Anchor 9 (COM)': "Anchor 9 to all UNSC ships: station defenses are back online. Clear the lane, we'll light 'em up." A large number of Seraphs and Banshees enter the area. The Sabres and Anchor 9 immediately engage them. Many Banshees and Seraphs are destroyed by the combined firepower of the Sabres and Anchor 9. *'Anchor 9 (COM)': "Anchor 9 to Sabre teams: Phantom signatures detected on a forward facing vector." or *'Anchor 9 (COM)': "Anchor 9 to Sabre teams: Phantoms are inbound on vector seven mark four-niner." Soon, several Phantoms enter the area. *'Anchor 9 (COM)': "Anchor 9 to all UNSC fighters: multiple inbound Phantoms headed straight for our defensive batteries. Sabre teams, marking high-value gunboat targets now." *'Anchor 9 (COM)': "Gunboats are in position, damage control teams at the ready. Phantom torpedoes away; brace for impact! Collision alarm." After the last Phantom Gunboat is destroyed, the remaining Banshees and Seraphs flee. *'Anchor 9 (COM)': "Anchor Niner to UNSC ships: all targets neutralized. Bravo-oh-two-niner, you are clear to dock. Activating marker." *'Holland (COM)': "Holland to Bravo-oh-two-niner. Noble Five, you ready to go?" *'Jorge-052': "Affirmative, Colonel." Noble Six pilots the Sabre to the marked hangar. {Cutscene} Noble Six's Sabre docks just outside the hangar. *'Jorge-052': "I'm out here, Six." *'Sabre Computer': "Warning: M-Spec re-entry pack disengaged." *'Jorge-052': "I need your override." *'Sabre Computer': Warning: M-Spec re-entry- (cockpit opens) Cockpit depressurization complete. Canopy release lever: armed." Jorge exits the Sabre in zero-gee and glides to an awaiting Pelican. *'Jorge-052': (Hungarian) "Megszakad a szivem..." (This breaks my heart...) *'Auntie Dot (COM)': "Noble Five? Please repeat." *'Jorge-052': "Pull up surface grid, nineteen-by-twenty-two." An orbital view of Reach can now be seen, as explosions from plasma bombardment occurs. *'Auntie Dot (COM)': "Gladly. ONI Sword Base: Sector 18-G." *'Jorge-052': "Thermal enhance." *'Auntie Dot (COM)': "Noble Five, your pulse is elevated. There is nothing you can do for Doctor Halsey and the others inside Sword Base. The mathematics are determinate... Noble Five?" The view now changes back to Noble Six, who looks over at Jorge. *'Jorge-052': "I know." *'Anchor 9 (COM)': "Bravo-oh-two-niner, you're cleared to re-engage thrusters." *'Holland (COM)': "Noble Six, this is Holland." *'Noble Six (COM)': "Go ahead, Colonel." *'Holland (COM)': "We've flagged a Corvette-class vessel on a predicted docking track with our target." Jorge is shown readying the slipspace drive with two other Army Troopers. *'Holland (COM)': "Get our makeshift bomb on that Corvette, and we have our delivery system. Noble Five will escort the bomb. I need your Sabre team to clear the way for boarding." *'Noble Six (COM)': "Understood, Colonel." *'Holland (COM)': "As she's already donated her slipspace drive to the cause, the Savannah will be joining you to provide local fire support." *'Savannah Actual (COM)': "UNSC Savannah. Our wings may be clipped, but we've got your back." The Savannah and Sabres depart from Anchor 9. *'Holland (COM)': "I've stuck my neck out for Noble on this one, Lieutenant." *'Noble Six': "We'll get it done, Colonel. Six out." Fade to black. The screen fades back to the point of view of a UNSC satellite, near the Covenant Corvette. Its camera zooms in on the Savannah and Sabres approaching the Corvette. Covenant-occupied space, Reach orbit *'Auntie Dot (COM)': "Target Corvette sighted within visual range of NAV Beacon RA-15." *'Noble Six': "We have visual. Target confirmed." {Gameplay} *'Savannah Actual (COM)': "Frigate Savannah in position. Sabre teams: sound off." *'Echo 1 (COM)': "Echo 1, all systems nominal." *'Echo 2 (COM)': "Echo 2, good to go." *'Echo 3 (COM)': "Echo 3, systems green." *'Echo 4 (COM)': "Echo 4, all systems online." *'Savannah Actual': "Solid copy. We are currently jamming the Corvette's comms, hit it hard while it can't call for help." *'Holland (COM)': "Agreed. Sabre teams, clear a path to that Corvette." *'Savannah Actual (COM)': "Might wanna clip her engines, Colonel. See if we can slow her down." *'Holland (COM)': "Good thinking, Savannah. That will make boarding her a whole lot easier. Noble Six, I'm marking targets: take out the Corvette's main engines." Noble Six targets the main engines and destroys them. *'Auntie Dot (COM)': "Warning: Energy flares detected in the Corvette's aft launch bays." *'Savannah Actual (COM)': "Heads up, Sabres: multiple impulse drive signatures detected, more bogies incoming." *'Echo 2 (COM)': "Echo 2 to Savannah Actual. Where are the reinforcements coming from? I thought the target was jammed." *'Savannah Actual (COM)': "Must be squadrons coming back from patrol, Echo 2." *'Holland (COM)': "Don't let any of them get away, Sabres! Kill them before they bug out and warn that Supercarrier what we're up to." All the Corvette's escort fighters are soon destroyed. *'Holland (COM)': "Dot, analyze all available data on that Corvette. Find a way inside." *'Auntie Dot (COM)': "Scans indicate a structural weakness surrounding a platform on top of the vessel." *'Holland (COM)': "Noble Six, set down immediately on that Corvette's topside landing pad." Noble Six approaches the landing pad. {Cutscene} Noble Six arrives at the landing pad, along with four other Sabres. Noble Six gets out of the Sabre along with several Army Troopers in vacuum sealed suits from the other Sabres. {Gameplay} And the Horse You Flew In On *'Holland (COM)': "Noble Six, the Savannah's counter-measures won't work forever. Find a way inside, and permanently disable the cruiser's communications." A single Sangheili Ranger emerges from under the shield, and is quickly eliminated by Six and the troopers. *'Holland (COM)': "As soon as we're sure the Corvette can't squawk, we'll initiate UPPERCUT phase two." Noble Six and the troopers pass through the shield, to find that whatever Covenant without vacuum-sealed armor have died, leaving only Unggoy Ultras and more Sangheili Rangers. They are quickly dispatched. *'Holland (COM)': "Holland to Savannah, enemy comm relay is now offline." *'Savannah Actual (COM)': "Copy that. Halting counter-measures, diverting all power and personnel to weapons." *'Holland (COM)': "Alright, Noble. Let's get that Slipspace bomb on board. Six, head for the hangar." A door opens, with two Unggoy in behind it. They are startled and easily eliminated. *'Army Trooper': "Colonel, we're on our way to the hangar." *'Holland (COM)': "Noble Five, meet 'em there." *'Jorge-052 (COM)': "Affirmative, on approach." Six and the troopers engage a large number of enemy troops in the hangar, including a Huragok which provides the Covenant with overshields. They are eventually neutralized. *'Jorge-052 (COM)': "Six, go for those shield controls. I need in." Six deactivates the shields guarding the hangar bay. {Cutscene} Jorge's Pelican enters the hangar. In the background, the UNSC Savannah can be seen engaging the Corvette. *'Jorge-052': "Powder keg is aboard, Colonel." Holland (COM): "Copy that. Six, get your fireteam to the bridge; the Corvette's refueling run with the Supercarrier will have to be initiated manually." *'Noble Six': "Yes, sir." *'Holland (COM)': "Five, stay with the bomb. And discourage the curious." *'Jorge-052': "My pleasure. Hear that, Lieutenant? I'll be all by my lonesome back here. Make it quick, would ya?" {Gameplay} *'Holland (COM)': "Noble Six, get that Corvette moving toward the Supercarrier. Head for the bridge. Find the NAV controls." Noble Six heads for a door, finding ordnance and ammunition provided by the Army Troopers. *'Army Trooper': "Got plenty of arms and ammo if you need 'em, Spartan." The door opens, Six and the troopers find another surprised pair of Unggoy, and several Elites which are quickly neutralized. Noble Six heads down the corridor. *'Savannah Actual (COM)': "Savannah to Holland: sustaining major structural damage! We need to break off, Colonel!" *'Holland': "Copy, Savannah. Our team is in, disengage!" Noble Six arrives at the plasma battery, finding a lone Sangheili gunner. Outside the window, multiple plasma bolts can be seen impacting the fleeing frigate. Explosions blossom along the ''Savannah's hull.'' *'Savannah Actual (COM)': "Break off! Break off! Hull breach, reactors flaring! Dammit, I'm losing her!" The Frigate fragmentates, then explodes at its mid-section. *'Holland (COM)': "Savannah Actual, can you hear me?" *'Jorge-052': "Frigate's gone, Six... Nothing we can do." *'Holland (COM)': "Noble, you're in deep with no cover. Get that Corvette moving and get the hell outta there!" Noble Six and the Army Troopers head for another door, leading to a winding corridor. *'Army Trooper': "Looks like the bridge, Spartan. Let's clear it out." Noble Six and the troopers engage the bridge crew to gain control of the bridge. *'Holland (COM)': "Move, Lieutenant! Put that Corvette on a refueling track to the Supercarrier." Noble Six finds the nav controls and sets a course for the Supercarrier. *'Holland (COM)': "Well done, Noble Six. UPPERCUT initiated, Corvette is underway." *'Jorge-052 (COM)': "Six, our ride outta here is taking heavy fire! Get back to the hangar!" Noble Six arrives back at the battery, and is engaged by more Covenant. *'Jorge-052 (COM)': "At your earliest convenience, Noble Six." Noble Six makes it back to the hangar, which is under heavy attack, but is soon cleared. *'Jorge-052 (COM)': "Good of you to come, hostiles are pounding the hell outta the Pelican." Six and Jorge defend the hangar from multiple waves of Covenant troops, eventually eliminating all of them. *'Jorge-052 (COM)': "Savannah did a number on the door. There's no way back up to the Sabres. Noble Six, form up on me." {Cutscene} *'Auntie Dot (COM)': "Distance is closing on this vessel's refueling track with the Covenant Supercarrier. Seventy-six seconds to endpoint." Jorge attempts to arm the slipspace drive timer, which fails to respond. *'Jorge-052': "Damn it... So, it's gonna be like that." Jorge hits the timer in frustration. *'Jorge-052': "Well, I got good news and bad news. This bird took some fire and her thruster gimbal is toast. So the only way off this slag heap is gravity." *'Noble Six': "And the good news?" *'Jorge-052': "That was the good news." *'Auntie Dot (COM)': "At current velocity, fifty-three seconds to endpoint." *'Jorge-052': "Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Jorge removes his helmet and drops it to the floor. *'Jorge-052': "Bad news is, timer's fried. I'm gonna have to fire it manually." *'Noble Six': "That's a one way trip." *'Jorge-052': "We all make it sooner or later. Better get going, Six, they're gonna need you down there. Listen, Reach has been good to me." Jorge removes his dogtags and gives them to Six. Jorge lifts Six up with one hand and carries him/her to the shield. *'Jorge-052': "Time has come to return the favor. Don't deny me this." *'Jorge-052': "Tell 'em to make it count." Jorge tosses Six out of the hangar into space. Six begins to fall back to Reach. After Noble Six has fallen some distance, Jorge activates the repurposed slipspace drive directly under the supercarrier. The view changes back to the camera of nav beacon RA-15, which shows a massive slipspace rift opening near the supercarrier's midsection. The Corvette disappears instantaneously, and the Supercarrier is severed in two as its entire midsection disappears into the slipspace rift. A shockwave of ionizing radiation passes over the beacon, causing electronic interference with the camera. *'Navigation Beacon RA-15' (on-screen): "SIGNAL LOST" A sudden rupturing noise is heard. *'Auntie Dot (COM)': "Slipspace rupture detected." *'ATC 1 (COM)': "Gamma Station Control, reading multiple pings below the Orbital Defense Grid." Dot switches to a new NAV Beacon, which shows multiple Covenant ships dropping out of slipspace. *'Auntie Dot (COM)': "Slipspace rupture detected." *'ATC 2 (COM)': "Yeah, we're picking up anomalies too." *'Anchor 9 (COM)': Are you reading this?" *''' Auntie Dot (COM): "Slipspace rupture detected." More and more Covenant ships drops out of slipspace. *'''Anchor 9 (COM): "Multiple Covenant signatures!" *'Auntie Dot (COM)': "Slipspace rupture detected." *'Anchor 9 (COM)': "Does anyone have a visual?" *'ATC 1 (COM)': "They're everywhere!" *'Auntie Dot (COM)': "Slipspace rupture detected." *'Navigation Beacon' (on-screen) : "SIGNAL LOST" *'ATC 3 (COM)': "Oh, this can't be happening!" *'Holland (COM)': "Must be the whole damn Covenant fleet!" *'''Auntie Dot (COM): "Slipspace rupture detected."' ''Screaming can be heard on the COM. The screen abruptly cuts to black. Level ends.